This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Inhalation Exposure Facility located at the CNPRC is one of the largest in existence on a university campus. It permits unique human health-related pulmonary research opportunities using nonhuman primates. Capabilities exist for in vivo or in vitro exposure to precisely characterized and controlled atmospheres of gases and aerosols. For health effects of air pollution research, the range of test subjects used for exposure studies can include animals, isolated and perfused lungs, tracheal explants and human or monkey lung cell cultures. This permits an integrated, comparative approach to defining mechanisms of respiratory system injury and repair. The pulmonary function laboratory offers a comprehensive array of testing for infant through adult nonhuman primates. Services Offered: + Special Exposures + Ozone Generation and Monitoring + Aerosol Generation and Analysis + NOx Generation and Monitoring + Allergen Generation and Analysis + Filtered Air Exposure + ETS Generation and Analysis Pulmonary Function Testing Laboratory + Baseline Airway Resistance Testing + Airway Responsiveness Testing + Allergen Responsiveness Testing + Static Lung Mechanics Testing + Late Phase Allergen Responsiveness Testing This facility continued to provide stable, well characterized exposures to air pollutants, allergens, therapeutic agents, aerosols and other test atmospheres as required by the research projects. As a core service provider, the facility supported 18 research projects during the reporting period with some 27 major investigators.